


we dissolve behind veils and trench coats

by stepquietly



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” asks their client —Blonde Ben with a cleft in his chin that tries with faint embarrassment to pretend it isn’t there at all — “will you take the case? Will you find it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dissolve behind veils and trench coats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _lingerie_. Title from Jeannine Hall Gailey's poem 'Femme Fatale'.

“So,” asks their client —Blonde Ben with a cleft in his chin that tries with faint embarrassment to pretend it isn’t there at all — “will you take the case? Will you find it?” 

Mal surveys the facts: A missing wand. No leads whatsoever. More than a whiff of gang activity which suggests her mother is probably in on it. Probably a bad idea to get involved but nobody ever accused Mal of having the best ideas anyway.

“Okay,” she says, and nods at Carlos and Jay to see their newest client out. “I’ll give this a shot. No promises though.”

“Thank you,” Ben calls, but Mal isn’t paying attention anymore. Her focus is exclusively on Evie and the way she’s pretending to type up reports like they both don’t know that Ben’s the first case to walk through their doors in months.

Evie breaks the heavy silence first. “It’s probably our parents.”

“Probably,” Mal admits, “which is why we’re only going to look.” 

She pulls a pearl handled revolver out of her desk drawer and twirls it idly. “Come with me?” she asks.

Evie’s eyes are fixed on the gun – a new purchase for their tiny detective agency – and Mal lets a smile slink across her face like a satisfied cat as she draws the edge of her skirt up to tuck the revolver into the garter, high up against her thigh, before she walks over to Evie’s desk and drops a kiss on her lips. “Let’s have an adventure.”


End file.
